


Sweet melancholy

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Para Kamui, cualquier misión por difícil que pareciera, terminaba convirtiéndose en pan comido gracias a su fuerza y habilidades. ¿Pero sucedería lo mismo si se trataba de hallar un regalo entre un mundo entero de opciones? ¿Es que podría lidiar con algo tan cotidiano?
Relationships: Kamui (Gintama)/Original Female Character(s)





	Sweet melancholy

**Gift**

Habían pasado muchos años desde que puso un pie en ese planeta; en ese territorio que le vio nacer, crecer y simultáneamente, despedirse de lo que alguna vez fue y de la persona más importante que llegó a tener en su vida. También fue el escenario donde se dio cuenta de que esos viejos lazos familiares no habían desaparecido; que permanecían dentro suyo, dándole nombre y forma a su propio ser.

Y entonces, arribó por tercera ocasión. Sin las ataduras de su pasado ni tampoco con la intención de perseguir ideales vacíos. Esta vez se encontraba allí de paso, moviéndose entre las sucias y húmedas calles, ignorando por completo las miradas que se colaban en el él y su joven acompañante.

—¿Por qué el cielo es tan oscuro y no deja de llover? —preguntó, clavando sus bellas y vívidas pupilas azul verduscas en su persona. La curiosidad formaba parte de su naturaleza y él lo sabía perfectamente.

—El clima en este planeta ha sido así desde que lo recuerdo —contestó sin mayor profundidad antes de plegar su paraguas y guardarlo.

—¿Significa entonces que el sol nunca sale? —Indagó sin quitar su atención de quien caminaba a su lado, sujetándole de la mano.

—Lo hace. Pero es muy raro que suceda. —Tal vez en todo el tiempo que vivió en tan desolado planeta sólo fue capaz de percibir al astro rey en una única ocasión.

—Son diferentes —comunicó con una tenue sonrisa. Ahora su mirada estaba en la misma dirección que la del pelirrojo.

—¿Estás comparando el planeta donde nacimos tu madre y yo?

La observaba desde el rabillo del ojo. Su azabache y rizada cabellera se había llenado con unas cuantas gotas de la llovizna remanente y la infanta las sacudía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me gusta el sol porque es cálido.

Agregó ella con emoción. Hasta se encontraba dando un par de brinquillos ante su aprecio por aquella estrella que tanto podía llegar a fastidiar a un Yato.

—Pero es insoportable para nosotros.

—Mami me pone un sombrero y esa extraña crema en todo el cuerpo para que nada malo me pase cuando camino bajo el sol —relató con una sonrisilla—. Ustedes tres son aburridos. —Infló sus mofletes ante la falta de iniciativa de su progenitor y sus hermanos.

—…Otra cosa hubieras sacado de ella…—Suspiró, lamentándose en cierto modo las actitudes que esa niña estaba adquiriendo de su madre.

—¿Qué tal esto? Es bonito y peludo —¿De dónde había agarrado a ese gato que lo miraba con tan mala cara?

—Suelta eso —ordenó pasivamente. La cría terminó liberando al felino.

—¿Y qué tal eso? —Señaló con su dedo índice una tienda cercana donde vendían toda clase de ropa. Aunque ella deseaba que viera un bonito kimono blanco con violeta.

—Los odia.

No sabía si considerar como un punto bueno o malo que su hija sintiera el amor suficiente hacia esa clase de ropa como para portarla con tanta elegancia.

—¡Otro! ¡Otro hermanito! —exclamaba divertida—. ¡Mejor una hermanita!

—No —espetó de inmediato—. Es suficiente con los tres.

—Necesito una hermanita… Kyohei y Kazuya no se dejan poner vestidos. —Kamui entendió en ese momento que esa niña estaba hablando en serio—. Donde caben cinco, caben seis.

—No es no. —Rectificó. La Yato soltó la mano de su padre y empezó a caminar sola—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, muchachita? —De nada le servía huir porque su padre ya la llevaba bajo el brazo.

—Te acusaré con mi madre por maltrato infantil. —Estableció muy segura.

—No pensará lo mismo si le digo que fuiste tú quien se comió toda su caja de pastelillos.

—Mami me cree a mí siempre. Porque sabe que soy una buena niña. —Estaba orgullosa de sí misma—. Le diré que olvidaste comprarle algo por su cumpleaños.

—No vas a tener otra hermanita. —Porque sabía por dónde iban sus intenciones.

—Un perro. Déjame tener un perro. —Suplicaba al tiempo que su padre continuaba caminando, llevándole como si fuera una muñeca.

—Ya hablamos sobre ese tema.

—…¿Y si hablamos de dónde vienen los bebés? Tengo ahorros y puedo encargar una nueva hermanita... La tía Moka me dijo que es tu culpa que no tenga hermanas… ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Las amigas de tu madre están locas en su mayoría. Y ella es la peor de todas. Así que haz como si no existiera. —Le pedía. Conocía a la Renho y por eso sabía que podía torcer el camino de cualquiera.

—¿La tía Gura también?

—Especialmente ella.

—Pero es divertida y me deja cargar a Ryouta todo el tiempo que quiera cada vez que decide tener violencia doméstica con el sádico bueno para nada de Okita.

En sus labios lo que decía se escuchaba tan inocente; lamentablemente Kamui sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y no era lo que estaba buscando que dijera su hija a la tierna edad de seis años.

—Siempre regresan de mejor humor… Papi, tú también deberías tener violencia doméstica con mami cada vez que la haces enojar.

—No repitas nada de lo que esos idiotas te digan.

—Sé un seductor como el tío Gin y llévala a pasear a un lugar bonito para que hagan cosas divertidas. —Proponía efusivamente—. Raiko es todo un caballero y siempre está evitando que mis tontos hermanos se metan en problemas. Y siempre me regala libros.

—Recuerdo haberte regalado uno también. —Ese nombre ya no le creaba tanta aversión como en el pasado, pero no significaba que fueran súper allegados.

—Pero no tenía letras, solo dibujitos. —Se quejó—. Pero puedes regalarme una hermanita y estaremos a mano.

—Debo admitir que eres bastante creativa cuando quieres algo… Hasta en eso se parecen. —Al fin estaba probando un poco de su misma medicina.

—Eso de allí se ve bonito y brillante. Tal vez le guste. —La atención de la niña se postró en las esmeraldas que se hallaban detrás del cristal de una joyería—. Esos son del color de sus ojos.

Rubíes, tan solemnes y llamativos.

—Caro e innecesario. —Y la búsqueda continúo.

—Ser tacaño es malo. Yo te presto.

—Ella no usa esa clase de cosas. —Hasta el momento nunca la había visto con joyería vistosa.

—Mami es de gustos difíciles, pero refinados —expresó, suspirando. Si supiera que su padre pensaba lo mismo—. Plantas, llevémosles plantas. Eso siempre la hace feliz.

—Tampoco. —Kamui sabía de botánica lo mismo que su hermana de buenos modales a la hora de comer.

—Flores… La gente siempre regala flores para todo. —el Yato se detuvo en cuanto escuchó esa simple palabra. ¿Realmente funcionaría algo como eso?

—Terminará disecándolas.

—Mami no haría eso con tu regalo —decía con seriedad—. Mami es muy feliz cuando eres lindo con ella o llegas a casa.

Escuchar eso de su propia hija lo llevó a esbozar una discreta sonrisa; de esas que nacían ante una plena satisfacción que llenaba de calidez el interior.

—Si las eliges tú se convertirán en sus favoritas.

—Conozco un buen sitio.

Regresaron. Habían concluido con su labor y no existían más motivos para permanecer en tan melancólico planeta. Era hora de decirle nuevamente adiós al lugar que lo conectaba con tantos puntos de su infancia y su adultez.

Las puertas metálicas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Lo que tenían frente a ellos era el escenario que veían día a día. Todos esos rostros, todos esos gestos, todo lo que existía dentro de esa enorme nave espacial representaba su actual mundo; un mundo bañado de quietud y caos.

—¡Mami, mami! —gritó la pequeña en cuanto subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, importándole absolutamente nada que fuera demasiado temprano para semejante escándalo—. Vamos, ¡apresúrate! Tiene que ser una sorpresa —exclamaba desde arriba a su perezoso padre que ascendía con toda la calma posible.

—A este paso serás tú quien la despierte —habló con comicidad. Y es que era una gran posibilidad; esa niña tenía muy buenos pulmones.

Cruzaron una puerta más y se encontraron con la persona que debería estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, se encontraba sentada sobre su lecho con un par de cabezas dormidas a sus costados, como si consideraran que era el lugar perfecto para recostarse.

Tal vez se habían quedado profundamente dormidos tras las caricias que su madre hacía sobre sus revueltas cabelleras.

—Típico de esos dos buenos para nada. —La pequeña no conocía la piedad y se había lanzado contra sus hermanos, logrando de esa manera que despertaran por las malas—. Ustedes ya están grandes para estar aquí. —Los pateó fuera de la cama de sus padres sin ápice de compasión—. Están donde deberían.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué nos tiras de esa manera?! —Reñía el que más parecido físico poseía con Kamui.

—¿Qué pasó? —El otro hermano estaba desorientado y más dormido que despierto.

—Sus quejas no nos importan ni a mami ni a mí —comunicó, lanzándoles almohadas a esos dos para luego esconderse tras su madre—. ¡Esto es Esparta!

—Deberías educar mejor a mis hijos. Se comportan como unos salvajes.

Agregó Kamui con socarronería sin despegar su atención de quien no le estaba dedicando su más amorosa mirada. Y es que ahora la cama y todo alrededor no eran más que un caos gracias a la riña de esos tres.

—Lo habrán heredado de ti. —Estableció su mujer con una amplia sonrisa—. Además, ¿dónde se supone que se metieron? Se levantaron muy temprano y no los encontramos por ninguna parte.

—Pronto lo sabrás mami —comentaba la pequeña mientras cubría los ojos de su madre desde atrás.

—Pero si son…

El ligero peso que se postró sobre su regazo no le daba pista alguna de qué se trataba aquella sorpresa. No obstante, en cuanto recuperó la visión se percató del tan particular obsequio. ¿Es que en algún momento se imaginó que podía tener un detalle de esa talla?

—Muchas gracias, Kamui… Son realmente hermosas.

Las albas flores que se mantenían en grupo gracias al carmesí papel crepe eran verdaderamente bellas, tan magníficamente cuidadas, tan únicas y al mismo tiempo, tan embebidas de sentimientos agridulces y lejanos. Ella las reconocía perfectamente y por ello sabía lo importante que eran para quien la había conmovido con semejante acto.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Le encantaron! —Alguien consideraba la cama de sus padres como un trampolín improvisado.

—Te has vuelto más detallista con los años —mencionó al tiempo que le sonreía con cierta coquetería—. Estoy empezando a preocuparme… Tal vez secuestraron a mi bueno para nada marido y me dejaron a su doble.

—Al parecer no ha sido el caso contigo. Sigues apestando para hacer bromas~ —soltó con vileza. Y es que hasta había tenido la osadía de sentarse al borde de la cama y jalarla hacia él para que quedara sobre sus piernas—. Oshin, ¿qué te parece un poco de violencia doméstica antes del desayuno?

Ella no sabía qué era lo que le causaba más vergüenza: si el que le saliera con semejante atrevimiento tan temprano o que lo dijera tan despreocupadamente frente a sus hijos. El caso es que estaba muy dispuesta a reclamarle; una pena que alguien decidiera que era el momento ideal para hacerse de sus labios.

—¡Se están besando!

El par de hermanos estaban en la etapa en que esa clase de muestras de afecto atentaban contra su salud mental. Y es que hasta se habían volteado para no ver el espectáculo que sus padres les estaban dando.

—La violencia doméstica es la solución a todo. —La pequeña por su lado se había bajado de la cama y animaba a sus hermanos a salirse.

—¿Ves lo que ocasionas? Oyuki anda diciendo esa clase de cosas a sabiendas que no significa lo que ella cree. —El pelirrojo podría estar muy acaramelado, pero ella debía corregir sus faltas—. Además, no estabas hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Menos mal. Por un momento casi te creí.

—Primero desayunáremos y después tendremos violencia doméstica~

Oshin se veía en la necesidad de regañarlo. Una pena que tuviera que lidiar nuevamente con esos labios que la besaban con mayor fuerza, como si desearan dejarla sin aire.

—Creo que primero me comeré el postre~ —Susurró Kamui antes de robar otro beso.


End file.
